


close your eyes and savour it

by frinkles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and some post nut regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frinkles/pseuds/frinkles
Summary: Jungwoo joins Mark in bed.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 171





	close your eyes and savour it

Jungwoo is warm against him, searing underneath the blankets through layers of clothes, his limbs draped over him like a dog that's not aware of its size. Mark likes it, normally. He doesn't mind going along with Jungwoo’s skinship habits, especially these days, when the morning sun is still pale, the floor still too cold for his bare feet. But this morning it's a lot. Too much, actually.

It's not Jungwoo’s fault. It already started before that. Mark doesn't know if it’s because of some dream that he doesn't remember, or maybe because he accidentally ate something aphrodisiac last night, but he’s been feeling slightly feverish, overly sensitive—he’s been feeling horny, basically. And it’s not because of Jungwoo, maybe it’s just because it's simply been way too long, but he’s been horny since the moment he woke up, and it hasn’t faded away yet. And feeling a body touching him, hot, all over him—it’s really not making it better.

He tries to turn away from Jungwoo, forcing himself not to give in to slumber, because if he falls asleep, he’s not sure how his body will betray him. If he even needs to be asleep for that to happen, because it’s starting to feel like it might happen anyway. He twists out of Jungwoo’s embrace. “Can you not do this right now?”

Why did Jungwoo have to get under the blankets with him and everything. He didn’t even ask, just crawled in like he knew Mark would be willing to satisfy his craving for human touch and attention. Which Mark would be, if he didn’t feel like he was on the verge of flipping over and rutting against anything suitable. Which would very likely end up being Jungwoo.

“Why not?” Jungwoo lazily turns along with him, slinging an arm over Mark’s waist. His chest is pressed up against Mark’s back, his breath on Mark’s nape making Mark’s stomach twist hotly. Jesus, he’s really about to get a boner while lying next to Jungwoo in bed.

“I just—not now. Okay?” He jerks his shoulder, trying to get away as far as the width of his bed allows him. He knows he could just say it, but he’d rather not talk about it at all. He just wants to be alone with himself for a bit, without anyone knowing anything.

But Jungwoo doesn’t give up that easily. He has this ability to unabashedly want attention, and he doesn’t give up until he gets his fill. Instead of doing what Mark asks, he whines and shifts closer again, arm across Mark’s chest, and all Mark’s body registers is touch, heat, closeness, and it's simply too much.

Mark sits up, pulling himself free from Jungwoo’s hold. “Just stop,” he groans. “I don’t want this right now. I—it’s—” he tries to figure out a way to say it without actually having to say it, but there’s nothing he can come up with at the moment, and he still feels the presence of another body linger on his skin, and his blood is pounding, and his face feels awfully flushed. His tight fists pull at the blanket, making sure it covers his lap. “I’m not feeling right.”

It was not the best thing to say. Jungwoo is up in an instant, crowding close to him again, this time with one hand rubbing Mark’s shoulder, and the other brushing his bangs away and feeling his forehead. “Why, what’s wrong? Are you sick?”

“No!” Mark swings his arm, pushing Jungwoo away and scrambling off the bed. Jungwoo’s face had been so close to his, Mark could’ve turned around and kissed his full lips, just like that. The ghost of his fingertips lingers on Mark’s face, and Mark’s whole body twitches. He needs to do something about this, quick. He needs to be alone. “Just go, okay! Go away.”

Mark looks back over his shoulder. Jungwoo’s face is blank, silently staring back at Mark, and Mark already regrets the way he raised his voice, the hostility in his tone. “Okay,” Jungwoo says flatly, the cutesy, whiny act from earlier suddenly evaporated. He pushes himself up from Mark’s bed. “Sorry.”

This is not what Mark meant to do, either. Now Jungwoo will feel like it's his fault, when it's all just because Mark can’t control his hormones or whatever. “No, I’m sorry—” he swallows a curse. “You can stay! You can stay, it’s fine, I just—I just don’t really want you to touch me right now? We can do this again later, but not right now.”

Jungwoo, halfway towards the door, turns around to him. His eyebrows are raised and draw together slowly, and Mark can tell he’s getting back into his act. If it's even an act. Mark doesn't know what it is, but he'd rather see that, then Jungwoo with no spark of joy in his eyes. “You should've just said that,” Jungwoo says, his voice is saccharine sweet again, lips stretching into a smile when he climbs back onto the bed. “I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

He grins at Mark from the other side of the bed, his long body stretched out along the edge, leaving some space between them. Mark sighs, and fluffs his pillow up against the headboard. “That's fine. Sorry. I'm just a bit—tired, I guess.”

“You can take a nap, I don't mind.”

“Not that kind of tired…” The kind of tired that's not tired but horny. Mark sits back and plucks some lint from his sleeves. He'd really like to be able to take his time for it, just once, but today won't be the day for that either, he already knows. He'll just have to take a shower later and make do with that.

Thinking about how he's going to masturbate in the near future is also not the best idea right now. Mark groans and tilts his head back, willing his body to calm down. He shouldn't have told Jungwoo that he could stay, what if he plans to stay the whole afternoon, asks Mark to eat together, asks Mark to play winning eleven… Mark will never have a moment for himself.

“Are you really okay?” Jungwoo reaches across the bedsheets, and Mark dodges him right away. And feels bad about it when Jungwoo slowly and wordlessly pulls his arm back.

He'll just tell him, and get it over with. “It’s just, like, um—jesus…” Mark takes a deep breath, his head dropping. He can’t help a self-deprecating chuckle. “It’s just—I’m horny, okay.”

Jungwoo laughs at him like Mark expected, a burst of air escaping from his closed lips. “Is that so?” he gloats.

Mark is not in the mood for jokes, though. “Yeah, so, like…” leave and pretend you don't know anything, Mark tries to get across.

He fails in getting it across. Jungwoo smiles at him like he wants to stay even more badly. “So that’s why you don’t wanna be touched? But isn’t that nice?”

“Is _what_ nice?” Mark is not sure if he likes where this is going.

“Isn’t it nice, to be touched when you’re horny? Don’t you want to be touched by someone else?”

Mark’s entire face starts burning right that instant. His whole body might be on fire, actually. “W—what,” he splutters, a nervous chuckle forcing itself between his words. “ _What_. That’s, that’s— _no_...”

“Because _I_ like it.” Jungwoo continues, nonchalantly stretching on Mark’s bed with a lazy grin. “I always like it, when someone touches me when I’m horny.”

“Well that’s nice for you.” Mark thoroughly regrets making Jungwoo stay. “I mean, I—I like it too, but like… not like _this_.”

“What’s wrong with this?”

“Dude, are you for real right now?” Giggles come from his throat, but Mark is not laughing. He’s not really having a very good time at all. “Are you really saying this?” Is Jungwoo really offering what it sounds like he’s offering? Mark doesn’t want to think about it too much, about what that means, to him, between them. What it means about Jungwoo.

“Yeah? I want to touch, you want to be touched. It’s perfect, right?”

Mark realises that his hormone-driven, currently preoccupied brain might’ve read too much into Jungwoo’s words. He chuckles awkwardly. “You know that I—that I want to be _touched_ , right? Like, _more_ than—” He stops, mind catching up with his mouth. “I mean, like, my _body_ wants to be touched. Like that.”

Jungwoo has not been looking away, listening to all Mark’s words with the same expression, that slight smile, kind of coy yet gentle, that Mark has seen many times before. “Yeah, I know,” he says, like patiently trying to explain something to Mark. “These kind of things are natural, Mark, that’s totally fine.”

Mark isn’t sure if Jungwoo really knows what he means, if he understands that Mark wants to _get off,_ and that touching another body automatically makes him want to get off even more. But he can’t fucking say it. Even though they obviously know, all of them go through the same stuff, Mark cannot say it out loud.

“Come on.” Jungwoo pats the free space between them.

“I literally just told you—”

“You told me that you want to be touched.” Mark is pretty sure that's not what he said, but it's not like it's completely untrue, either. Jungwoo turns onto his stomach and rests his face on his folded arms, smiling up at Mark with wide eyes. They don't fool him, normally, Mark can read Jungwoo well. But Jungwoo says, “Just let me hold you,” and Mark is still not sure what exactly he means.

“It's weird,” Mark says, not finding it in him to outright reject the offer. It's a bad idea. Jungwoo is going to hold him, lie together with him in his bed, and then he's gonna leave and Mark will go to his bathroom and jerk off with the memory of Jungwoo's warm body fresh on his skin, and then he's gonna regret it, he already knows. But they're already here. Jungwoo already knows the truth. And Mark's body is longing for more touch, hungry because it really did feel so nice. Just this once, just right now, he tells himself. He'll just pretend it didn't happen later.

“Fine,” he sighs, shifting down until he's lying flat, and he turns his back to Jungwoo. “Come closer, then.”

He hears a small, victorious sort of laugh from Jungwoo, before he's being grabbed close in an excited hug. Jungwoo sighs happily like he finally got what he wanted, and Mark waits as he settles behind him.

It's better now that they're not under the blankets anymore, Mark thinks. It feels less intimate, more like normal, inconsequential cuddling. Jungwoo can just get up and walk away whenever deems right.

“It's nice like this, right,” Jungwoo says. “ _Just chillin'_ ,” he adds in English. Mark does not feel very chill, though. He doesn't know how this would be nice for anyone. Jungwoo is closer than he'd like, head pressed against Mark's shoulder, cheek probably mushed against it, and even though Mark tries to tell himself that they're "just chilling", just cuddling a bit, his body feels like it's slowly being tortured.

He tries to engage with Jungwoo's mindless conversation, but meanwhile his skin feels electric, heat spreads in his belly, throbs between his legs, and he needs to fight the urge to completely give in to Jungwoo's embrace. He already longs for the moment Jungwoo gets up so he can get off.

“You can sleep, if you want.” Jungwoo's voice is soft, but still with a hint of amusement.

Mark clears his throat. “I'm not sleepy.”

“Okay.” Jungwoo chuckles quietly. His hand moves over Mark's side, stroking his chest through cotton, his ribs, the side of his hip. Until it moves to Mark's lower stomach, finding its way under his T-shirt and coming to rest right above the waistband of his track pants. Mark goes completely still, forcing his body not to react. He tries to tell himself that maybe Jungwoo is unaware, but it seems like a touch that’s way too deliberate, Jungwoo’s fingertips too confidently stroking over his sensitive skin.

Mark stares at the wall, too flustered to even breathe properly, his traitorous cock filling out with a hand so close. “Is this—was this really what you meant?”

“What?” Jungwoo's voice from much closer than Mark anticipated, breath hot on Mark's nape, and Mark feels sparks shoot down over his spine, making it hard for him to stay still. Jungwoo must've just felt the clenching of his muscles.

“Is this really what you want to do?” Mark whispers, because he can't risk any of this existing outside of the realm of his bedroom.

“Touching you?” Mark shouldn't have started whispering, because now Jungwoo is whispering, too, and that only makes it feel so much more intimate, and with that so much more real. Jungwoo's hand brushes lower once, his palm flat over the fabric of Mark's pants, barely touching. Mark’s blood feels like fire through his veins. “Of course I want to,” Jungwoo continues, nosing Mark's neck. “Do you?”

Mark stays quiet. He feels stupid, he's an idiot if he didn't think this is what Jungwoo meant all along. It seems so obvious now. What kind of use does cuddling while horny has, if it doesn’t lead to this. Did he really think Jungwoo would just lie in bed with him until Mark left to jerk off in the bathroom? Was that what _he_ wanted to do, when he got back in bed and let Jungwoo pull him close?

Mark stashes that last thought away, focusing on the present. “You wanted this,” he repeats Jungwoo's answer, but with a newfound awareness. Jungwoo _wants_ to touch him when he's like this.

Jungwoo laughs a little bashfully. He shifts closer to Mark, and Mark can feel the heat of his body along his back, only igniting him further. Jungwoo's fingers toy with the drawstring of his pants. “It's not weird,” he says, and at first Mark assumes that Jungwoo thinks he needs to reassure him. But then it dawns on him that it might be Jungwoo's way of trying to convince him. That it's _Jungwoo_ who wants this, and now he's waiting for Mark to tell him yes. Mark’s head is spinning with the sudden sense of power he feels, thrumming through his body.

He moves back, leaning against Jungwoo's chest without giving him an answer, testing him. Teasing him. He can feel the tension in Jungwoo's limbs, his hitching breath hot on Mark’s nape. Mark wonders if Jungwoo is hard, too. If he's been turned on this entire time.

Jungwoo doesn't make a move yet. The only thing he does is press his soft mouth against Mark's neck. “I'll make you feel really good.”

“Then do it,” Mark breathes.

He expects something to happen quickly, like Jungwoo pressing him down, rutting against him, or turning him around and kissing him, and he's ready to let it happen. But Jungwoo doesn't, still moves slowly, just shifting even closer to Mark. His lips drag over Mark's skin when he speaks with restrained whispers. “Because this feels good, right?”

He needs affirmation, Mark realises, needs it to do well, jesus, he wants to be good. Mark sucks in a sharp breath. “Yeah,” he hums. “It's good.”

“I know,” Jungwoo replies, Mark's approval giving him the encouragement he needed. His fingers stay atop Mark's track pants, smoothing down Mark's thigh, and up along the inside, until his palm comes to rest on Mark's crotch, and Mark almost instinctively grinds against it. Jungwoo's exhale is hot. “I do this a lot.”

It confirms Mark’s earlier impressions. That's fine, and Mark doesn't want to think about it. It has nothing to do with them right now. But still, Mark hears himself ask, “You do?”

“Mhm.” Jungwoo rubs his hand over him, and Mark remembers how good it feels to be touched by someone else, foreign and unpredictable and giving him the relief that he needs. “You didn’t know?”

“I—I didn’t.” This conversation, despite not being one that Mark wants to hold, is a nice distraction from the very real happening of Jungwoo palming his dick right now, adjusting it under his clothes to get better access, making Mark's feet flex and his breath hitch.

“Do you think you’re the only one I touch like this?” Jungwoo lets Mark rut against his palm, and it's so good, finally, the friction, the heat. His voice barely reaches Mark’s mind.

“I don’t know,” he manages to reply between stifled gasps. “I’m not thinking.” Evidently, if he’s in a situation like this. Jungwoo has gotten closer to him now, or maybe it was Mark who brought them closer, but he can feel Jungwoo subtly grinding against him now. Mark can feel the shape of his hard dick, unmistakable, and surprisingly, he doesn’t hate it all. Likes it, even.

“I've had a lot of practice, you know. To make you feel good.” He must be telling the truth. He must know what he's doing, if he's able to reduce Mark to this, with just some heavy petting. It's almost embarrassing.

“I see,” Mark says numbly, desperate to keep the conversation going, to distract from the fact that Jungwoo is touching his hard dick right now.

Jungwoo hums against Mark's neck. He's fully dry humping against Mark now, and Mark feels better knowing that Jungwoo is so into it, too. “You wanna know?”

Mark tries to say _no_ , at least he thinks he is, but what he says instead is “Okay,” letting his body twitch and move in Jungwoo’s hold, against him. He needs to remember to stay quiet, or the sound of his ragged breathing might be heard outside his room.

“With Dongyoung-hyung—”

Mark hears the name, and realises that he really should’ve said no. “I don’t—I really don’t need to hear—”

“But I just want to tell you.” Jungwoo keeps palming Mark through his pants, making Mark feel in such conflicting ways, and Mark can’t really think clearly at all anymore.

“I don’t care how—how he fucks you,” Mark mutters, mindless, bucking his hips up against Jungwoo’s hand more insistently.

Jungwoo guffaws against his skin. “You think he fucks _me_?”

“No—” Mark feels like he should turn away, rather than trying to get more. But all he wants is more of Jungwoo's touch, his embrace, he _needs_ more of it. “I don’t think anything—”

Jungwoo presses Mark down to the bed, draping himself over his back, Mark can feel him pushing against his ass. “ _I_ fuck _him_ , Mark.” He covers all of Mark's body with his own. Mark can barely breathe, if not for the way he’s being pushed down, treated roughly yet with so much desire leaving him breathless, then maybe for the way Jungwoo is speaking right now.

“He lets himself be fucked by me,” Jungwoo continues against the shell of Mark's ear. “Begs for it, lets me come inside him.” He’s thrusting against Mark's ass, making Mark move in little jerks over the duvet. “But it’s never as good as how I imagine you would feel, Mark. I always think about you.”

It’s fucked up, Mark registers distantly, for Jungwoo to speak like this, to do this, Dongyoung deserves better. It should bother Mark, but the reality is, it turns him on even more. He opens his mouth, trying to say anything, but only a broken moan comes out, breathless with how Jungwoo is still on top of him. Mark shifts underneath him without thinking, trying to rut against the mattress and push back at the same time.

Jungwoo’s mouth is wet on him, sucking, nipping his skin. “Did you know that I only think of you?”

“I—I didn't—” Mark’s hands scramble for purchase, unable to find the friction he so desperately needs with Jungwoo limiting his movement. But he needs more, right now, his body on fire, his dick throbbing between his stomach and the bed. “Fuck, Jungwoo, please—”

Jungwoo moves to the side slightly, his hand around Mark's hip to make sure they stay close together, but allowing Mark to press his knee to the bed for leverage. Mark keeps his face pressed to his pillow, and Jungwoo's open mouth finds his nape again. “But it feels good like this, right?”

Mark wants to cry, because it does feel so good, but it's really not enough. “At least—” he gasps, “at least—get my pants off.”

Jungwoo reaches around Mark’s bent leg right away, and Mark didn’t consider how his request would make Jungwoo touch his bare cock, feel the exact shape of it, get his fingers wet with his precum. But Mark is too far gone to care, to be bothered by the fact that Jungwoo didn't even pull his pants down like Mark asked, but just sticks his hand inside.

“Does it feel good?” he hears Jungwoo ask, but he can't answer through his short, desperate breaths, too focused on thrusting his hips, getting what he needs, at last, feeling the tension in him build and build until finally it crests and he comes, shuddering through his body, coming from so deep within him it leaves him completely powerless for a moment, floating on his high. He muffles his voice in his pillow, twitching and groaning through aftershocks as he slowly comes down.

Jungwoo is still laying close to him, half on top of him. It's really hot now, too hot. Mark feels him wipe his dirtied fingers on Mark’s groin before pulling his hand free and idly letting it rest on Mark's stomach. He's no doubt getting stains in Mark's shirt, but Mark doesn’t react to it. He's still panting, but slowly able to think again, and he realises now what he's done, what _they've_ done. What Jungwoo _told him_.

“That was good, right,” Jungwoo whispers. Everything is so quiet now that the rushing in Mark's ears is fading out. Mark doesn't know how loud they've been. If anyone outside his room is awkwardly aware of what was going on right now, and acting they didn't hear anything.

And Dongyoung, _jesus_. Mark wants to ask if it was true, what Jungwoo told him, but he doesn't think he wants to know the answer. “It was,” he mumbles without raising his head from his pillow, not wanting to let Jungwoo down but unable to muster up a more convincing answer.

“It works well like this, right.” Jungwoo lightly rubs his hand up and down Mark's waist. Mark doesn't think he came, too, but he's not rubbing his dick against Mark anymore. Maybe he's waiting for Mark's permission, waiting until Mark tells him he can go on. Mark can't tell him that.

He just lies still. “Yeah, I guess,” he replies to Jungwoo, and even muted by the cotton of his pillowcase, Mark can hear how distant it sounds. The cold damp of his underwear is starting to feel uncomfortable. When Jungwoo leaves, he needs to get up quickly and hope it didn't soak through his pants.

He doesn’t know what Jungwoo wants, but Mark needs him to leave even more than earlier. He needs time to think, about a lot of things. Or maybe time to forget about it all and pretend it never happened.

Jungwoo is perceptive, like always. “Okay,” he says softly, pushing himself up. Mark can imagine his small, wistful smile, and presses his face deeper into his pillow. “Okay, I’ll be going then.”

**Author's Note:**

> well this took some turns
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/frxdmr)


End file.
